Let's Play a Game
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [COMPLETE] [Series 0] After a certain girl breaks Yugi's heart, Yami no Yugi brings it into his own hands to punish her...
1. Be Confident Yugi!

**Let's Play a Game** by ThrillerGirl05

**This Fic is rated T for language, accidental sexual harassment, and horror**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH YUGIOH AT ALL! **

**Note: The Horror really doesn't start until Chapter 3! **

**Setting: Series 0!**

"So, Tea, what are you doing tomorrow? No…that's not it…Tea, as you know it's Valentines Day tomorrow…no…Dam this is going to be hard. C'mon Yugi, you can do this…Okay…Tea; I really like you…no…no no no! Ugh…" Yugi looked at his reflection in the mirror. It was the day before Valentines Day, and Yugi really wanted to ask Tea out. He really, really wanted to. But he was too shy, and he didn't know how to ask Tea. He grabbed the string that tied the Puzzle around his neck. He lifted it to his face. "Please Puzzle, give me strength! What should I do? I really want to ask Tea out…"

He sighed.

"She wouldn't go out with me anyways…"

But he heard a voice in his head.

_'Yugi, ask her out. She wouldn't mind, you two are tight friends after all.'_

'Hm?' Yugi asked in his mind. 'Are you my conscious or something?'

_'…Maybe…'_

'Can you help me ask her out?'

_'Sorry little one but I only live in your mind…'_

'Please?'

_'No! Please Yugi just be confident! I'm confident that she'll say yes! After all, I am apart of you, and I'm confident.'_

'Well I'm not…'

_'Oh just ask her out!'_

'…Fine…you win…'

_'Alright Aibou!'_

'Did you just call me 'Partner'?'

_'…Okay that's enough go to school Yugi!'_

'Ugh…whatever…'

Yugi picked up his backpack and his Duel Monsters deck. He put his backpack over his shoulder and fastened his duel deck into his belt. He quickly pushed open the wooden door to his room, making a small crrreaaak. Yugi quietly stepped down the hall, making his way to the stairs. It was only 6:30 and he did not want to wake his grandpa. He tiptoed down the steps and rounded the corner. He walked to the front of the Game Shop and pushed open the door, making a small ring noise. He sauntered down the walkway leading to the shop and onto the sidewalk. He yawned as the sun started to rise.

"Okay Tea…I hope your ready…" he said. Then he grinned. "Because here I come!"

OOOOO

"Alright class, settle down." The math professor, Mr. Chao, walked into the classroom. He opened a book on a table in front of him. "Class open up to page 617. We will learn Matrices with variables in them today. Oh, and I have your previous exam's with me."

The whole class groaned. Joey clenched his fists. "Please don't let my dad drink tonight…Amen…"

Tristan and Miho giggled slightly.

"My dad will kill me if I bring home anything lower than a 40…"

"My dad will kill me if I bring home anything lower than a 80!" Miho cried.

"And that's why you're on the honor roll while Joeys hardly surviving junior year!" Tristan laughed.

"I don't find it funny! My dad will fucking beat me if I bring home a bad grade!"

"Mr. Wheeler, please watch your language," Mr. Chao said as he towered over his desk. Joey froze and sweat dropped. He slammed a paper onto Joey's desk. "…You did rather good Mr. Wheeler."

Joey closed his eyes, crossing his fingers. "More than a forty, more than a forty, more than a forty, more than a forty," he whispered quickly and closed his eyes. He flipped the paper over quickly. A grin spread across his face. "YES!" he yelled.

"What did you get, Joey?" Miho asked curiously.

" A FORTY-ONE! YEAH!"

Tristan and Miho sweat dropped.

Mr. Chao walked over to Tea and Yugi, who were chatting quietly in the corner.

"Very good, both of you…" he whispered. He handed them their papers.

"I got an eighty-two…" Yugi said.

"Ninety-three!" Tea grinned.

"Good job Tea…" Yugi said.

"Thanks, you too."

"Oh…it's just a B, it's nothing special."

"Oh c'mon Yugi, this was a tough test."

"I guess…Oh! Um, Tea, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Yeah Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi turned bright pink, "Well…tomorrow do you wanna…"

"Alright class! Settle down, settle down. Now I'd like to congratulate Mr. Kaiba for getting a ninety-eight on the exam."

Everyone groaned as Kaiba smirked. Joey coughed, "RICH BOY," and coughed again. Kaiba shot him a death glare.

"Now I would like Ms. Gardener to come up to the board and do problem 7A."

Tea stood up from her seat, walking to the board.

"God dammit…" Yugi said.

Yugi then opened his notebook, and grabbed his pencil. He quickly and un-neatly scribbled onto the paper.

_Tea,  
Well…as you know tomorrow is Valentines Day. Um, I wanted to know if you would like to go out tomorrow night. What about that new teen dance club, Club Eklipse? I think it'd be fun!  
Yugi_

He folded it quickly, and wrote "Tea" on the front. Tea suddenly sat down next to Yugi, who almost jumped. He quickly shoved it into his pocket.

'Okay…I just gotta put this into her locker after we switch classes…'

_'Hm, hm hm, almost there…'_

OOOOO

Yugi quickly looked throughout the lockers. Locker twenty-eight, locker twenty-eight…"Oh! There it is!" Yugi quickly slipped it in through the wholes at the top, and dashed away before anyone saw him.  
But someone did.

"OH YUGIIII!" Joey called.

Yugi froze in place.

"J-Joey…" Yugi stuttered.

"What were you putting into Tea's locker?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

"Mm-hmm. Suuure…"

"Okay it's a love note but please…"

"OOOOOOOH!" Joey yelled.

Yugi turned bright red. "Please don't say anything!"

Yugi shook his head and continued to the science class.

OOOOO

The dismissal bell went off, and the students in Yugi's history (eight period) class jumped off their seats and out the doors. The professor yelled for them to come back put their chairs on their desk but they didn't listen. However, Yugi quickly picked his up and put it on his desk and quickly shuffled out the door.

He uneasily evaded all the "traffic" and eventually reached the corner, rounded it and jumped to his locker. He quickly entered his combination and grabbed his backpack, shoved his Math and science textbooks in, and quickly shuffled towards the exit door.

"Yugi! Yugi wait!"

It was Tea. Yugi felt chills go down his spine and he froze, but slowly turned around.

"Oh…um…um…h-hello T-T-Tea…"

"Well I got your little note. I guess I'll see you at Club Eklipse tomorrow! It's good since tomorrow's a Saturday night, because Fridays I have dance…"

She winked and waved "goodbye" and walked towards the other door. When no one was looking, the blushing yet satisfied Yugi yelled "YES!" and ran towards the door.

'_Oh yes…heh heh…good job Yugi, good job. Heh…'_

TBC


	2. I'm not Yugi

**Disclaimer: I am not associated with YGO at all**

Yugi quickly dug through his drawers. He had to find the perfect outfit for Tea. He had already chosen black pants, his belts that hung low towards his thigh, and his Puzzle to wear, but he still had to find a better outfit. He and Tea were going to walk to Downtown Domino. There was a teen club for 13-18 year olds to hangout. It was a dance club called Club Eklipse. It had a dance floor, an upstairs room full of video games and computers, accompanied with big comfortable chairs to play in. There were card tables; they were strictly monitored to make sure no real gambling occurred. The club provided chips. There was a bar full of tons upon tons of different non-alcoholic drinks. Even mixed drinks no one ever heard of. There were also many other things to entertain the teens with, such as pool tables and such.

Yugi and Tea had never been there, but according to Joey he was once able to take his sister Serenity over on her thirteenth birthday. But Joey hasn't seen Serenity since that day. Tristan and Miho have gone there also, and said it's a lot of fun.

Yugi finally finished picking out his outfit and threw off his clothes. He slipped on his pants and shirt, and threw a jacket over it. He was wearing black sneakers, black pants, a black shirt that was donned with a dark green jacket. Not a big fluffy winter jacket, not even a sports warm-up jacket. It was a normal jacket that you use as an accessory for an outfit. Yugi quickly grabbed a small bottle of gel and gelled his hair slightly to make sure it looked perfect. His hair was mostly natural, but to make it look perfect it took a little bit of hair gel. He finally put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. He looked really good.

He checked a digital clock that was next to his bed. It was about 6:45. He was going to me Tea at 7:00 at her house and were going to walk for about twenty minutes to get to Club Eklipse.

_'I'd hurry little Yugi, you shouldn't be late'_

'Look, I appreciate the help but please stop!'

_'Heh, sure Aibou, sure…'_

'Okay, number one: why were you giggling evilly so much yesterday. Number two: why do you keep calling me 'Partner'?'

_'Does it matter?'_

'Does it not matter?'

_'Aibou, just get going. You can't be late for your first date with young Tea…'_

'Fine, whatever…'

Yugi grabbed a wallet, making sure he had at least one hundred dollars in there. He knew admission was free, but he just wanted to make sure he was good to go. After all, it was his job to pay for almost everything…or at least that's what Joey told him. He didn't know if he should listen to Joey's advice, but that's the only advice he had. He shook his head and shoved his wallet into his pocket. He grabbed a small bottle of light cologne and sprayed it on his wrists, and rubbed them together. Then he sprayed it into the air and walked into the cloud of cologne, covering himself in the light scent.

He twisted the doorknob of his room's door. Over it was a poster of the Dark Magician, whom was towering over big red crimson letters that spelled out "DUEL MONSTERS".

He walked down the hallway, and towards the door. But before he could reach the door a voice called out to him.

"Yugi?"

It was his Grandpa.

"Oh…hi Grandpa…" Yugi said.

"Going out?"

"Mm-hmm. Just Joey, Tristan, Miho, Tea, and me. Oh, and the new kid Ryou." Yugi didn't tell his grandpa that he was going out on a date with Tea.

"Oh, but Tristan's father called me and told invited us to go out with dinner with his family, Miho's family, and Joey and even Ryou. I told them you had plans to go out with some friends."

Yugi froze in place.

"Have fun on your date with Tea."

Yugi broke out blushing and quickly opened and slammed the door. He heard his Grandpa chuckle from inside.

OOOOO

Yugi hesitated. He was about to knock on Tea's door. "Oh shit I forgot!" Yugi thought quickly. Joey had tipped him to bring Tea something nice, like flowers or chocolate or something. "Oh man…well I guess I'll just get her something special at the club…" he said with a shrug. Then he knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Oh hi Te-" Yugi stopped. A boy that was about 20 stared down at Yugi.

"Oh, hello," he said. He had brown hair that was spiked up, cold blue eyes, and wore jeans and a t-shirt that said "Champions League" on it.

"Um…is Tea there?" Yugi asked.

"Oh so you're the kid taking my little sister out on a date…"

Yugi froze. "You're Tea's older brother?"

He nodded with a slight smirk.

"I never knew Tea had an older brother…"

"I go to college, and I used to go to a sleep-away high school. It was a private school. I see you've never met me before."

"Um…I guess not…"

"Yes I'm here because we're permitted a two-week break after mid-terms at my college."

"Oh…" Yugi said. "Well is Tea almost re-"

"Now listen here," the boy said seriously.

Yugi stopped talking.

"If you do anything to cause my little sister any pain whatsoever…I will hunt you down like a dog and beat the hell out of you."

Yugi stared up in pure fright. "Me and Tea are g-g-g-good f-friends. I-I'm s-s-sure we'll h-h-have a g-g-g-great t-t-time…"

"You better make sure of it!" he hissed, causing Yugi to flinch in pure fear. The boy smirked at Yugi, then turned inside the house. "TEA!"

"Yeah Travis?" A voice called.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND YUGI HIS HERE!"

"Okay…I'll be right down!"

Tea showed up no less than a minute later. She was wearing a shirt, red sofee skirt, a long sleeved black shirt, cute dance shoes, a charm bracelet, a necklace, black eyeliner and tan, shimmering eye shadow.

'WOW! SHE LOOKS HOT!' Yugi thought.

_'You're dam straight!'_

'Go away…'

Yugi grinned, looking at Tea but stopped smiling when he noticed Travis glaring at him coldly. "Well, shall we get going Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, let's go!" she said cheerfully.

"Have fun now, you two!" Travis said with fake innocence as the two happily walked down Tea's driveway.

When they reached the sidewalk they started to talk.

"Well, your brother seems rather nice," Yugi said.

"Did he threaten to beat you?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded.

Tea giggled.

OOOOO

The two finally arrived at the club. There wasn't much of a wait to get in, as their rush hour was usually 8:30-ish and it was only 7:20.

A security guard (standing next to the two clear glass doors) looked at the young pair. "Before you go in, I have to take your names," he said.

"Yugi Moto."

"Tea Gardener."

"Okay. You two go to Domino high school?"

"Yes."

"What year are you two in?"

"2nd Year…" both of them said.

"Okay, your clear to go…" but he looked at Yugi, "you're a little short to be in your 2nd year…"

Yugi turned brick red.

The security guard's husky voice chuckled, "Go on in!" he lifted a small belt-barricade leading to the open door of the club. The guard quickly closed the barricade behind them as the two walked into the club. Loud music filled the sky quickly, and bright neon lights flashed on all sides. The carpet was dark purple, but you could hardly tell from the thousands of flashing lights. There were different branches in the hallway, one leading to the game tables and one leading the electronics. Yugi looked inside the branch leading to the electronics and he noticed two teens playing Dance Dance Revolution: 7th Mix.

"Hey! They're playing D.D.R.!" Tea said.

"Uh…do you wanna play?" Yugi asked.

"Sure why not!" Tea loved to place Dance Dance Revolution, she could play every level and has beaten ever song on Heavy (the hardest level) mode. Yugi could hardly play Light (the 2nd easiest level) mode.

They quickly walked over to it when the other two teens finished, just getting there before anyone got there. Yugi took out two dollars, and slipped both of them into a dollar slot to the left of the machine. Tea quickly pushed some buttons, selecting "Versus Mode", and then setting Yugi to "Light Mode" and herself to "Heavy Mode".

Then a variety of choices appeared on the screen.

"You choose first, Yugi," Tea said.

"Um…okay…" Yugi pressed the button, scrolling down and listening to samples of songs. He eventually settled on a song called "D2R" and pressed okay. Loud, techno-like music filled the air. Arrows started to fly up Tea's screen like a machine gun, while Yugi's came up slowly.

**Left Up down down left-right up up right right left left left left down UP-FREEZE! **

Despite how easy Yugi's was, he struggled greatly. Tea's looked impossible but she easily glided along.

_**UpupupupdownrightupfreezeleftrightleftupleftrightdownFREEZE**_

People watched Tea dance with admiration, while they were probably laughing at Yugi.

OOOOO

Yugi and Tea walked out of the room, laughing and panting. "Why don't we head to the bar?" Yugi asked.

"Sure…" Tea said with a pant as they sauntered over to the bar, grabbing two seats. A guy that appeared to be about 21 walked over, he had black spiked hair, a pierced ear, and wore a black shoulder-cut shirt, revealing his muscular build.

"How can I help ya?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Yugi said.

"Yeah I know dere's a lot," he laughed.

"Give me a…hmm, what's a Mystery Float?" Yugi said while looking at the board with all the possible drinks that they can buy.

"It's a soda float, but we randomly mix a random soda with random float ingredients," the guy winked, "Good for risk-takers."

Yugi smirked, "Give me one of those."

"And I'll take a Shirley temple," Tea said.

"Sure I'll be right wit ya," the guy said and shuffled to the tons of soda machines. In no less than a minute he came over, carrying two glasses. One filled with a red liquid, the other filled with a purple-ish fluid. Yugi frowned, knowing the purple-ish one was his.

"Enjoy," the tender said, dropping them in front of the two.

"Thanks!" Both called. Tea took her straw and took a big sip of her Shirley temple, a look of pure bliss on her face as she blushed.  
Yugi hesitantly took the straw. "I will never take chances again," he vowed, and then took a sip. His mouth quivered, and he closed his eyes.

"Yugi? You okay?"

Yugi breathed out with a cough.

"I like it."

OOOOO

The two eventually finished their drinks, and started chatting when a powerful song filled the air.

"_Life is a mystery,  
__Everyone must stand a-lone  
__I hear you call my name  
__And it feels like: home…"  
_

It was "Like a Prayer" by Madonna as Techno-drums and a remixed beat filled the air.

"Hey! I love this song!" Tea said cheerfully.

"May I have this dance?" Yugi said with a laugh.

"Sure!" The two quickly hopped off their feet, running to the dance floor as the neon lights flashed powerfully and smoke-machines produced white puffs of smoke.

"_When you call my name  
__It's like a little prayer  
__I'm down on my knees  
__I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour  
__I can feel your power  
__Just like a prayer  
__You know I'll take you there!"_

Tea and Yugi started dancing, moving their body to the rhythm. Tea lifted her hands of her head, cupping both hands. Her shirt lifted showing her bellybutton, and Yugi broke out blushing. He scuttled behind her.

"_I hear your voice…  
__It's like an angel flying  
__I have no choice  
__I hear your voice  
__Feels like flying!"_

Two eighteen year olds watched from the dance floor, eyeing Tea. "She's quite the looker," one said.

"Break me off a piece of that!" he said with a whistle, looking at Tea's private parts.

"Yo yo watch this!" the first one said.

"Heh heh…let the fun begin."

The first one walked behind Tea, sneaking up on her like a predator hunting it's pray. He slipped around the other dancers, clicking and winking at other girls.

Yugi closed his eyes, dancing to the beat.

A tambourine and clapping jive started in the background of the song, accompanied with no instruments but a cowbell and bass drum.

"_When you call my name  
__It's like a little prayer  
__I'm down on my knees  
__I wanna take you there_

_In the midnight hour  
__I can feel your power  
__Just like a prayer  
__You know I'll take you there."_

"Yum," the eighteen year old said, and then grabbed Tea quickly, sliding his hands down her back and

Tea stopped as the eighteen year old quickly slipped away to his laughing friend.

Yugi was still dancing to the beat, his eyes closed, his arms moving innocently.

Tea turned around slowly, looking at Yugi.

The nerve of him!

"YUGI!" she screamed.

Yugi froze. "Something wrong?"

"**WHAT NERVE YOU HAVE YUGI!"**

"What? Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry if I did!" Yugi cried.

"Well it's too late!" Tea said. "Do you have any heart? Any respect? **God!"**

"Wait Tea please it wasn't me!"

"Shut up you fucking jerk!" Tea yelled, and quickly slapped Yugi right across the face.

Yugi cried out in pain, falling backwards as Tea stormed away.

"No…Tea…" he groaned, noticing the thousands of pairs of eyes that were watching him.

'_The Nerve! You did nothing wrong!'_

'I…I…I…'

'_That tears it! You did nothing to deserve that! I'm taking over!'_

'No! What are you doing? **AHH**!'

OOOOO  
"The nerve! Travis was right!" Tea sobbed. She was in a room with a pool table and several chairs, along with a poker table. No one else was in there.

She got up and headed to the door.

"Tea!"

She turned around.

Yugi was there.

How did he get there?

Tea stared at him. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm going home, by myself."

She turned around to walk out the door.

The door had disappeared. It was just a solid wall. A small scream escaped from her throat from shock.

"Heh, you aren't going anywhere my dear," he said, his voice was different. The Puzzle he wore around his neck was giving off a ghostly aura. "I will by only one condition."

"What is that?" Tea hissed.

"Come here. Let's play a game."

Tea looked at him in fear. "Yugi?" she asked.

He grinned, his teeth bared sadistically. His half-red, half-blue eyes widened like the eyes of a maniac's.

"I'm not Yugi…"

TBC

**A/N: Yes, the voice in Yugi's head was Yami, not his conscious. ALSO bare in mind this is the Series 0 Yami, so he's sort of evil and really creepy.**

**To Lady Phoenix: Yes I've gone on a "Like A Prayer" spree today (hahaha!)**


	3. Punishment

Disclaimer: I am not associated with YGO At all!

Tea blinked, the whole room was shifting.

She was now in front of a pool table, "Yugi" standing at the opposing side. "Well first of all," his raspy voice said, "You'll need a stick." He tossed her a pool stick. "We'll need the one ball, the two ball…" as he called out the numbers of the balls they magically sprang to life from the side of the pool table (where the equipment was stored) and hopped onto the table. The number one ball through the number twelve ball bounced onto the table. "And last we need the cue ball." The blank white ball hopped onto the table. "Not to mention we need a pair of dice," and a pair of dice magically appeared in his palm. "And a deck of cards." A deck of card (which was lieing on the nearby poker table) jumped to life and flew onto the table. "A card house, that is," Yugi said and the cards mystically re-arranged themselves to form two card castles, one on one end, one on the other.

"Well Tea," he said. When he said her name she felt ice fly down her spine. "I'm not going to lie to you, the rules of this game are not basic. This is a very complicated version of pool, or billiards, so listen carefully because I will not bother saying it again. If you don't hear it, then let _Punishment befall you."_

'Punishment? What is Yugi talking about?' she thought.

"Well first of all, you roll the dice." He threw the dice onto the table, rolling snake eyes. "Depending on what number you roll, you must knock the number that you rolled into the hole. It MUST be that number. If you knock any other ball in, you lose. But to change it up, if you EVER knock down ANY of the card castles, you lose. Whomever makes the most balls in wins. If it's a tie, then it's whoever can knock in the one ball because as you've noticed you can't roll a one with two dice. Any questions?"

"Um…"

"Too bad because I won't answer them," he said hastily.

"I'll go first…" Tea said, grabbing the dice.

"Begin Shadow Game…" Yami Yugi whispered.

Tea's eyes widened, that didn't sound too great, but she hastily threw the dice. It was a seven. She grabbed the cue ball, aiming for the seven ball. She had a great angle, and easily knocked the seven ball into the right upper corner pocket.

"Nice shot," Yami Yugi said as he grabbed the dice. He tossed it and it hit the side of the table, bouncing off and revealing a five. "Five ball, eh?" He walked to the cueball. He quickly slammed it into the four, which hit the five. The five ball narrowly missed hitting the card castle and sunk into a hole. "You go," Yami Yugi said.

Tea rolled a two. She shot it, but missed completely.

Yami Yugi went, knocking the nine square to the card castle.

Tea rolled a five. "The five ball is already…gone…" Tea said.

"Then roll again. Today," Yami Yugi said with an impatient tone.

A four came up. Tea sunk it.

"I go," Yami Yugi said. He rolled a six. He hit it, once again square with the card castle. However, it was on the opposite end of the castle, opposite of the nine ball.

"My turn," Tea rolled an eleven. She sunk that one.

**It was Tea: 3, Yami Yugi: 1.**

"My turn once again," Yami Yugi sauntered over, grabbing the dice and throwing them. It just narrowly missed knocking down the card castle. "Well that was a close one," he said with a smirk and a fake worried tone. It was a twelve. He hit it, and it stopped at the right of the card castle. The card castle had a ball next to it's right, above it, and below it.

They continued for several rolls.

**It was Tea: 6, Yami Yugi: 1.**

The three balls stayed in place, and Tea rolled a twelve. It was an easy shot, and if she sunk it she would win.

She carefully aimed the ball up. She was going to skim the ball to the right of the card castle, into a corner pocket.

She hit the cue ball, and it skimmed into the pocket. But, on it's trip to the pocket it knocked into the nine ball. The nine ball moved to the side, knocking down the card castle.

"I win!" Tea shouted, "Now let me GO!"

Yami Yugi shook his head with a smirk on his face. "Dear Tea, look at the table. Notice the pile of cards there?"

"So?" She hissed, "I **still** won by sinking the ball!"

"And in doing so you _**broke **the rules of the Shadow Game."_

He stared at her, his cold eyes freezing her in fear.

"_It's time for your Punishment."_

And as soon as Yami Yugi said that, ropes in the corner of the room sprung to life. But they were transformed from ropes to snakes. They wrapped around Tea's ankles, binding her thin legs together.

"_Let the Gates of Darkness open…Punishment Game!"_

Tea shrieked as the snakes slithered around her, magically multiplying. She was soon covered and binded by tons of snakes, slithering and hissing all over her.

Yami Yugi laughed sadistically. He sauntered over to Tea, looking up at her eyes directly as she struggled to pull the snakes off her.

"I think I'll have fun with you. I'll enjoy torturing you **myself!**"

"Y-Y-Yugi!" she pleaded, "Stop!"

"I told you I'm not Yugi…" the snakes started to slither off of her slowly. He approached her, a look of hunger in his eyes. Tea walked back slowly, slowly, trying not to lose her footwork. She leaned against the wall, but instead of feeling the cool stone bricks of the wall, she fell _through_ the wall…

Tea screamed as she fell onto her bottom. She was surrounded by black shadows and purple mist…it was a scary sight…

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm dear Tea," Yami Yugi said, walking through the wall as it was consumed by shadows and flames.

"The…the Shadow Realm?"

"Yes don't sound confused because it will be your new home for a very, _very_ long time…"

"No you can't make me do anything," Tea said.

"You're quite the feisty one," Yami Yugi shrugged. "I like girls that way. But you're different Tea. You have guts, you have nerve. You had enough nerve to harm those that are innocent. I don't like people that do that. And you're not in a good position if I do not like you."

Tea started to step back, and Yami Yugi approached her, continuing to talk.

"You harmed Yugi. He did nothing. A crappy 4th year sexually harassed you and you blamed poor Yugi, who was innocently dancing to that stupid so called music you were listening to!"

"Well I didn't know!"

"But Yugi claimed he didn't do anything to you. You didn't believe me. So instead you physically harmed him. You had no right to hurt him."  
"It was a mis…a mis…" Tea tripped backwards, but continued to crawl away from the approaching threat.

"So it was a misunderstanding? Well you walked out without a scratch on you. Yugi walked out with a red cheek and a broken heart. You deserve to feel some pain for once Tea Anzu Gardener!" He hissed.

"Yugi get away from me!" Tea cried, a tear dripping from her eye.

"I am not Yugi for the last time!" He got onto one knee, grabbing Tea by the front of her shirt and forcing her to stand still. "My name is Yami no Yugi! Get that straight!"

"Yami…no…Yugi?" she said.

"Yes are you a parrot suddenly?" he hissed. There was silence for a moment until Yami Yugi coughed. Then he grinned wickedly, "Now what should I do to such a pretty girl like you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" She yelled, squirming around in an attempt to break free. "Please just leave me alone!"

"**No** Tea!" He said, forcing her blue eyes to look at his red and blue ones. "I will _never_ leave you alone. I will _always_ haunt you. You pay for your errors. You pay _dearly_ for some errors. You _will_ pay _dearly_ for _this_ error!" The blue portion of his eyes started to be consumed by the red part. Soon, his eyes were all red, glowing through the darkness at Tea's frightened eyes. Then a third eyes appeared on his forhead, the "pupil" of it peering at Tea as Yami Yugi lifted Tea up. He then pushed her forward without warning. "Let the fun begin!" he laughed.

Two black hands suddenly erupted from below Tea, grabbing her shoulders. She shrieked in pure fright, squirming and thrashing around trying to get free. A large, foul-looking, terrible-smelling, red monster appeared, matching to the hands. The monster was so foul, the hands could only belong to _that_ particular one.

"I've brought you a snack, Terimee," Yami Yugi said to the beast as if he was friend with it.

Tea felt cold drool drip onto her forehead. She screamed and closed her eyes. The monster was about to _eat_ her.

Yami Yugi smirked as the beast's hands slipped around her waist, holding her still.

"Ha!" Yami Yugi sneered. "I'm afraid Terimee feeds of your _fear_ dear Tea. I'm not done with you yet, but when you're nothing but an insane shell I'll make sure I give you to a beast for finishing."

Tea shivered as she felt the warm arms of the "Terimee" disappear.

"So Tea what _is_ your worst fear?" Yami Yugi asked.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Please. Snakes, heights, needles, bugs," he laughed with a shrug, "Those are all fake fears that little preppy friends would say. But oh…speaking of bugs…you never told me you were part bug."

"Wha…what do you mean?" Tea shouted.

But then she had a God awful feeling. Tea shrieked, feeling as though something was inside of her but then her fingers _snapped_ off.And in place grew long feelers…like the ones of a cockroach…

She shrieked. She was terrified of bugs, and now…now she was part bug…

But her fear continued as her entire arms snapped off, and long cockroach arms grew out of the holes at the end of her shoulders. She screamed.

"Stay **away** from me!" She yelled, and turned to run.

"But I don't understand," Yami Yugi said. "I don't see anything wrong with you…"

"What! What are you talk-" she stopped. The bug arms were gone, much to her relief.

She sighed, feeling her normal human arms.

Yami Yugi laughed, shaking his head and approaching her. His red eyes and third eye still gazed at her. "I'm actually surprised, you are rather boring. You run too much, that's boring…"

'He finds this fun!' she yelled in her mind.

"I love those that scream sometimes, but not too much. Make a decent effort to get away, but don't run too much. You, Tea dear, do too much screaming and running. It will get you nowhere. So I think I should just finish you _now_!"

And then purple mist danced around Yami Yugi's hand, forming a purple sword of shadows.

Tea turned to run.

"Freeze…" Yami Yugi said in a mix of a whisper and laugh. Tea froze right in place.

Yami Yugi walked right to Tea, grabbing her on the shoulders.

"I hope you've learned your lesson Tea…"

He slid the sword slightly down her neck and Tea tried to run, but couldn't move her jaws to make the noise. She felt warm blood trickle down her neck.

"Meh, I think you're still in debt." He dug deeper with the blade.

'Stop stop stop!' She screamed in her mind.

Yami Yugi pushed Tea down. He towered on top of her, winding her as he pushed her hands against the ground and climbed on top of her. He hissed, revealing one tooth to be a fang. He licked the side of her face, and scratched the other. He penetrated her soft skin, causing her to bleed more. The Millennium Puzzle was glowing even further.

Yami Yugi's grin expanded. "**THE GATES OF DARKNESS ARE OPEN!"**

Tea then just felt like she was falling. Falling…falling…

She was in darkness…no more mist or fog…Yami Yugi disappeared…

Falling…Falling…

Bottomless…

Make it stop!

Still falling…

No end…

Falling…forever…

"Tea!"

Faaaallllling…

Make the fall stop…

"TEA GET UP!"

"Help!" Tea screamed, still plunging to the darkness that was below her.

She heard glass shatter.

"I love you Tea," a voice hissed into her ear. It was "Yami no Yugi"'s voice…

She felt as though someone just kissed her on the cheek. She screamed.

Falling…falling…falling…

"But consider yourself dumped!"

Wet…tongue…

Still…still…help her…she was falling…

Someone catch her…

Falling…

Kiss…tongue…**BITEPAINHURTBLOOD!**

DEEPER

DEEPER

DEEPER

STOP

Deeper into the darkness…

Falling…

Glass Shattered.

"**TEEEEEEAAAAAAA!"**

**  
_"OH MY GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOOOP!"_**

OOOO

"Tea! TEA! TEA GET UP!"

"No stay away Yugi!"

"Tea I'm sorry it wasn't me PLEASE get up!"

Tea opened her eyes. Yugi was standing over her. No! YUGI!

Tea screamed and backed away.

"Tea! I went into here and saw you unconcious on the floor! You were screaming and flopping all over!"

"I…I was…?"

"Come on we better get you home. You probably tripped and hit your head. Look, let me walk you home because it was a 4th year that harassed you…"

Tea remembered what she saw. "Yes…I forgive you…"

"Come on let's get out of here…"

And off they walked.

Tea thought it was all just a dream.

But it was real.

Yami Yugi spared her.

'_Your lucky Aibou loved you so much Tea dear, or else you would have belonged to the shadows...but now...you belong to me...'_

"That was a really strange...nightmare..." Tea said.

Yami Yugi looked at Tea. His eyes. His EYES. Tea froze in FRIGHT.

"Are you sure that was a nightmare? Because your nightmare is just begining Tea dear!"

END

**A/N: Hey that was fun! I'm so deliciously evil! MWAHAHAH! I hoped all of you liked it!**

**OH YEAH! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL IN THE NEAR FUTURE ENTITLED "I'm Still Here". It might be a one-shot but it will be rather short, and it will be Searies 0 Yami no Yuugi/Tea horror! Yay!**


End file.
